The Devil's Advocate
by UchihaJIS
Summary: Highschool AU. : Lurking in the shadows is something or someone who’s taken an interest in pairing up Neji Hyuga and Gaara Sabaku. But what tricks does this person use to succeed? Is it even a person? NejixGaara, KankuroxKiba and more pairings?


_**Disclaimer: **__The Naruto anime belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _

_**Warnings: **__yaoi, profanity, Ecstasy, etc?_

_**Pairings:**__ NejGaa_

_**Title: **__The Devil's Advocate_

_**Rate:**__ M_

_**Summary:**__ Lurking in the shadows is something or someone who's taken an interest in pairing up Neji Hyuga and Gaara Sabaku. But what tricks does this person use to succeed? Is it even a person?_

_**Author's Note: **__My favorite pairing! I hope you NejGaa lovers like it. This is my first time attempting to write a NejixGaara story. R & R please!_

_**Schedules**_

_Hyuga Neji _

_1. Chemistry- Kurenai Y._

_2. Art- Kakashi Hatake _

_3. English- Genma_

_4. Algebra 2- Asuma_

_5. P.E.- Maito Gai _

_6. History- Anko_

Uchiha Sasuke 

_1. Chemistry- Kurenai Y._

_2. Algebra 2- Asuma_

_3. Orchestra- Hayate _

_4. English- Genma_

_5. P.E.- Maito Gai_

_6. History- Anko_

Sabaku Gaara 

_1. Art- Kakashi Hatake_

_2. Algebra 2- Asuma _

_3. History- Anko_

_4. Chemistry- Kurenai Y._

_5. P.E.- Maito Gai_

_6. English- Genma_

**Prologue **

"Neji-kun?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"What if I said-"

"No."

"How about I-"

"No."

Neji frowned slightly as Ten-Ten tried to talk him into attending her 15th birthday party she was throwing in two weeks. He stood under the shade of a pink Sakura tree, just located a few feet to the main entrance of Konoha High, as she continued babbling about how he should get out the house more often and meet new people. Not that he needed to, of course. Hyuga Neji was fairly popular at his school, not to mention as popular as his best friend- Uchiha Sasuke.

The Hyuga rolled his eyes as the mention of his uncle escaped the girl's mouth. His mouth opened in an inaudible sigh as he thought about how Hiashi would force him to go, whether he liked it or not under the circumstances of Hinata.

"Ten-Ten," Neji said calmly. The girl stopped, mid-ranting and stared at Neji curiously for what he had to say.

"I'll think about it."

Ten-Ten's eyes widened in hope as a huge smile cracked on her face.

"Thanks Neji!" she cried, jumping up and down slightly as she shoved an invitation in the Hyuga's palm and ran away to find her friends.

The young Hyuga sighed as he pushed himself off the bark and dusted the invisible particles off his jeans, getting ready to enter the school yard. But, something caught his eye or better yet _someone._ Though that someone consisted of three people: two guys and a girl.

The first guy had dishelmed, spiky auburn hair, his face, decorated in some sort of paint which covered up the tanned flesh. He was dressed all in black and Neji wondered, 'who died?'

The girl that stood next to him was a blonde. Her hair was fixed into four ponytails that spiked up, if you had a back view and she looked a tad bit older than the other two. She wore a side cut dress over a fishnet shirt and leggings and her features seemed more lively and excited than the guy with the face paint, who looked absolutely bored.

Finally the second guy, who seemed to be the group leader stood in front of the two, arms crossed defiantly in front of his chest. His outer appearance was very catchy the Hyuga mused, as his lilac eyes roamed over his features and from. Messy blood red hair, pale skin, jade-green eyes adored with black rings that represented an insomniac. He seemed to be glaring at everyone in sight.

'Panda-chan,' a mental smirk formed as the nickname came to mind.

This is going to be some year.

**The Beginning**

The first day of school always sent teens bustling through the hallways, while others met up with their friends after the long summer break. Hyuga Neji was different though. He sat under the same Sakura tree, reading one of his favorite books, which comprised mostly of yaoi and hard core sex. He chuckled a bit when he flipped the page and came across a picture of a guy, trying to impale himself on a ten inch, purple-colored, thick dildo while pumping himself at the same time.

Girls lingering around blushed a deep scarlet, as they pictured the Hyuga in the same situation.

Neji ignored them and turned the page, once again, smirking as a picture of two guys doing 'it' doggie style appeared.

Interested in the book, Neji didn't notice the figured walking up to him from behind until a hand was placed firmly on his left shoulder and a head peaked over to take in a view of what interested the Hyuga. Neji smiled and turned his head slightly so his best pal could take in the positions displayed. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes as he seated himself next to Neji on the grass, while watching the brunette shove the book away.

"Anything interesting happening, Sasuke?" Neji asked as he turned to face the Uchiha. Sasuke shrugged as he eyed the brunette, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone caught your attention Hyuga." Somewhat Sasuke stated it as anything but a question.

Neji's head tilted back slightly as a laugh erupted. "You know me well, Uchiha!" the brunette said, as he settled for a grin.

Sasuke smirked.

--

The first bell rang right after three Sabakus entered the office. The lady at the front desk looked up from the computer and smiled at them.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" the lady, Shizune, asked.

Temari knew too, _too _well her brothers were either too lazy to answer or in other words, didn't give a shit.

"Good morning. I'm Temari and these are my brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. We've transferred here from Suna, so we'll need our programs," she said, giving a polite smile. Silently Gaara and Kankuro wondered when she became so polite.

"Oh yes. I've been informed about this. Just give me a moment," Shizune said as she rummaged through a couple folders, before pulling out three half cut, yellow cards. "Here you are. Just remember to turn them in to me at the end o the day." She handed Temari the cards as the blonde thanked her. Gaara nodded his thanks and Kankuro gave a slight wave, before they left.

_Once in the hallway:_

"God Kankuro! Would it kill you to speak up for yourself?!" Temari scolded, pointing her finger directly in Kankuro's face. She whacked his head with the other.

"Hey! I don't see you yelling at Gaara, _and _he barely even talks!" Kankuro said. "And its not my fault anyways. It hasn't even been a day since we've moved here and _you _just had to enroll us in a school!"

Temari responded by shoving the program in his face, politely giving Gaara's his and storming away.

When she was out of sight Kankuro mumbled, "I swear she's bipolar."

Gaara's only sign of hearing Kankuro was his lips twitching up slightly, before he turned and walked up the stairs to his first class- Art, leaving a confused 17 year old behind.

--

_Chemistry- Kurenai Y._

"So, guy or girl?" Sasuke asked, after the teacher called his name during roll.

Neji smirked and Sasuke just answered his own question. "Guy."

"What's so special about this person that's attracted Hyuga Neji, hm?" he asked, in a slight sarcastic tone as he copied down the homework on the board. But seriously, who assigns homework on the first day of school!

The Hyuga shrugged a shoulder. "He's new, that's for sure." Sasuke nodded. "I'll show you at lunch," were Neji's last words before they both started on the class work.

--

_Art- Kakashi Hatake_

"Alright class. I want you to gather all materials need doer there," Kakashi pointed at a larger desk in the back of the room, "And draw what you believe art is." "Afterwards, you all need to paint it and-" the teacher stopped talking when a red head entered the class. And as soon as that happened all eyes were at the door.

All Gaara did was glare back, before he walked over to Kakashi and handed in his program card.

"Ah, yes. Sabaku Gaara. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"You just did," Gaara grumbled, but he did, nevertheless.

"My name is Sabaku Gaara. If you don't want to get hurt, stay out of my way. That's all I have to say." his words laced with the absolute truth.

A few nervous looks were exchanged by the students as Gaara took a seat in the second row towards the back, ignoring the blonde that sat next to him who was waving enthusiastically at him. Kakashi pulled out hi 'Icha Icha Paradise' book after he finished explaining the assignment and everyone got to work.

_Half and hour later.._

**RINGGG!!**

When the bell rang, Gaara had finished his master piece of him tearing out another man's guts and intestines in a torture chamber. He paid no heed to the gasp behind after he turned in his work.

--

Sasuke and Neji lingered by their lockers, getting their needed supplies for thir next class, both of them fully aware of the girls standing all around them giggling, staring and drooling as both boys pearled away their sweaters that clung to their bodies. Maybe it was luck that they had neighboring lockers.

As both of them slammed their lockers shut, all the girls hurried to their classes.

"Hey Sasuke, are you going to Ten-Ten's party?" Neji asked as they began to walk.

"Probably. Itachi found out that I had an invitation. You?"

The brunette nodded, as he turned to face forward, catching a glimpse of red turning the corner down the hall.

'Did he just come out of B 36?'

"I see you later Sasuke," they both did a buddy handshake and Neji disappeared into B 36 that was located a couple of meters from his locker.

--

_Algebra 2- Asuma_

Sasuke sat down in his original seat in the back of the room and waited for the bell to ring. He rested his right cheek in his palm and sighed deeply as Sakura and Ino stormed into the room, precisely in his direction.

"Get away from my Sasuke-kun Ino PIG!" the pink bubblegum haired girl yelled as the yanked Ino's ponytail. They got in a cat fight in front of Sasuke. "Your Sasuke-kun?! Yeah right, as if! Sasuke-kun wants to six next to me, not some big forehead girl!" the blonde yelled.

Both girls were hissing and fighting over the empty seat on the Uchiha's right. The irk marks appeared on their foreheads doubled as Gaara, the red head from their first period, walked in and nonchantly sat down next to Sasuke.

The raven haired teen raised an eyebrow and almost winced when Ino yelled into his ear.

"Hey, that's my seat! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Get up!" Gaara shifted slightly in his seat as he turned his body fully facing the nuisance. The red head glared icily and both girls gulped audibly. They seemed to have forgotten what Gaara had said earlier. A deep voice interrupted their nervous breakdowns.

"Shut up."

There was silence for what seemed like eternity.

And Sasuke, well… lets just say he was enjoying it… a bit too much perhaps.

"Girls. What are you out of your seats?" It appears the teacher has entered the room at the moment. Ino and Sakura, having all the annoying pride in the world huffed and stomped back to the unoccupied seats. Fortunately, for the boys, all the way in the form.

The lesson started and Sasuke found himself staring at the red head. He was slim, and a bit on the toned side. He had on black slacks and a tight fishnet shirt. Very unique.

Gaara noticed the staring and turned to face the Uchiha, with a very impassive look.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Your new." the Uchiha pointed out.

"And your stating the obvious."

Sasuke had a feeling he'd like this guy.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara stared at the outstretched hand.

"Sabaku Gaara."

They shook hands.

--

_Time skip- lunch_

Gaara stood on his tippy toes and shoved his books away in his locker. Curse the school for hiving him the top locker. He was a bit too busy letting his anger flow that he didn't notice someone passing by behind him.

Tow slim hands moved down the red head's lower spine and down his globs- moving to grope the succulent cheeks, giving a gentle squeeze.

Gaara froze. Immediately, right after, he whipped his whole body around to glare at whoever touched him.

The only thing was,… there was … no one. Not a single soul in the hallway. His eyes narrowed as he stared at nothing in particular. If he ever found out who it was, they were going to live in the hospital for a long time.

Gaara grumbled and slammed his locker shut, before storming off to find Temari and Kankuro-two people he could tolerate.

--

"What took you so long?" the Uchiha inquired, as Neji sat down.

Neji smiled. "What? Miss me, Uchiha?" he asked innocently, giving the puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke 'hmphed' and waited for his answer.

"Just playing with a red-head," the Hyuga replied, just before the door to the cafeteria busted open and the same red head stomped in.

"That red- head," he pointed behind him.

Neji didn't have to turn back to know who it was. The angry foot steps explained it all.

Sasuke turned to look. "Gaara?"

"So that's his name, hm." lilac eyes shown with amusement as Gaara sat down with the same people he'd seen, not too long ago. Maybe he could get some info out of them.

"Sasuke? How do you know him, anyways?" Neji asked, when Sasuke turned back to look at him.

"Algebra 2. He sits right next to me," the young Uchiha said. "Hey Hyuga, what did you do to get him so worked up?"

Neji smirked. "He doesn't know who groped him."

The Uchiha let out a stifled laugh as he patted Neji's back. "Real smooth Hyuga, real smooth." Neji turned to look at Gaara and his smirk instantly disappeared when he saw Naruto sticking his face in the red-head's personal space and Kiba standing near Gaara's older brother. He felt a bit better seeing Gaara's annoyed face and eyes that glared at the blonde. Those jade-green eyes moved slightly and lilac met jade-green orbs.

It was time to make the first move.

**--**

**TBC…**


End file.
